


Tears

by Rema (aetherGeologist)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternia-Focused, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Illustrated, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherGeologist/pseuds/Rema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If we speak entirely statistically, and of course ignore the illustrious example of our dread empress,it may surprise some of you to hear that the lifespan of a tyrianblood is shorter even than that of a rustblood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiescents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiescents/gifts).



 

She's cold. Well, she's always cold. Everyone is, compared to you. But now as you sit here, your mind rushing through the options that you could have taken, _should_ have taken, you can feel even that little heat she has leaking away.

You didn't take those options.

You're here, sitting curled against your dying matesprit in an anonymous respiteblock and you need to come to a desicion now.

 

CC: T)(is isn't your fault.

AA: no

AA: its not

AA: but it was my responsibility

CC: R-E-ELY?

CC: Im t)(e )(eiress! T)(e Laug)(sassins were always going to get to me sooner or later.

CC: Didn't you always say t)(at you you would be OK WIT)( IT?

AA: yes

AA: and i thought i was!

AA: but we managed to change things

AA: and youre the one who held everything together

CC: I dont think t)(at's true?

CC: T)(is was always as muc)( Karkat's movement as mine.

CC: To be honest, I felt like I was just a figure)(ead a lot of t)(e time. 38/

CC: T)(e rest of you will be fine without me! You'll sea!

AA: but a lot more people will die

AA: the empire needs to be pulled down

AA: ive always felt that way

AA: but we need you here so we can build something better

CC: Don't be stupid, I'M DYING! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORAY!

AA: you might still survive

AA: ive seen highbloods survive worse

AA: i can hold off the laughsassins until you recover

CC: You )(ave to go back to t)(e others and )(elp t)(em instead of t)(rowing your life away like an idiot!

AA: i cant let them get away with it

CC: YOU N-E-ED TO!

CC: T)(IS IS AN ORD-ER FROM YOUR -EMPR-ESS-TO-B-E!

CC: T)(-EY'LL KEEP COMING UNTIL YOU'R-E D-EAD, AND T)(EN TH-EY'LL BLAM-E -EV-ERYT)(ING ON YOU!

AA: O_O

CC: And if not)(ing else, I don't want to die knowing you're going to get yourself killed too.

CC: You and Karkat and Sollux and t)(e rest can do it.

CC: I know you can.

 

 

She's right. _Was_ right. You need to get out of here and hide before the sun comes up and traps you. Change your hair, change your sign... Feferi was right when she said that the Empire will pin her death on you, and the Laughsassins and the Legislacerature will have already started moving. Get out, contact everyone, tell Sollux and Tavros that they need to go ahead with Plan B. Don't worry about returning Feferi's body back to her lusus, whoever's after you will have enough respect for appearances to do that themselves. Or you could destroy the hivestem on your way out, it might cover your tracks and it will be half deserted at this time of night anyway and didn't all chances of a peaceful solution just die with your matesprit?

No. Stop worrying and do something!

But instead you just stand there, clinging to your husktop, hoping that maybe...

 

CC: I T0LD Y0U T0 G-ET 0N WIT)( IT!

... maybe things will turn out for the better after all

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was Feferi/Aradia with one of them dying after an established relationship. I struggled with this quite a bit - I don't really think I have as good a grasp on Aradia's character as I thought I did going in.
> 
> Still, there's pictures, and hopefully they make up for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.


End file.
